An entity may include multiple sub-entities assigned to multiple tasks for the entity. For example, an organization may include a management unit (e.g., a human capital management unit), a finance unit, a contracting unit (e.g., a procurement unit), a technology unit, or the like. The entity may utilize multiple tools from multiple vendors to analyze each of the sub-entities. For example, the organization may utilize a first tool to determine a performance of the finance unit, and may utilize a second tool to determine a performance of the contracting unit. However, utilizing separate tools to analyze different portions of the entity may result in identifying solutions that focus on a change to a single portion of the entity at a time and fail to account for the influence of a first unit on performance of a second unit.